At Last
by adorkable123456
Summary: Elrond and his wife reunite in Valinor. Short, sweet one-shot from Celebrian's POV.


It had been five hundred and eleven years since she left Middle-Earth, and still every day Celebrían stood at the edge of the shore of Valinor and looked out as if expecting something. All who knew her also knew that she was looking for the family she had left behind. Every day she watched, and every day she was disappointed, especially now, when more and more Elves were crossing into the West. Each time she saw a ship coming on the horizon, her heart leapt and she hoped that it would be one of her loved ones. Much to her misfortune, it never was.

This morning was no different. She awoke as usual, combed her long golden tresses, picked out a normal white gown, and headed for the sand. As she walked out, she wondered why she even bothered to brush her hair. It only got tossed about by the salty breeze. She ran a hand through it and held it there, gazing at the horizon. It was a relatively clear morning, the sun was slowly climbing in the sky as time passed, and there were no clouds, leaving a limitless stretch of light blue. Ever since she arrived in Valinor, Celebrían took great joy in the sky. The color reminded her of the blue in her children's eyes. She also found comfort in the sea. The dark mass of water reminded her of the grey eyes of her beloved husband. However, she somehow managed to remind herself that they weren't here, and she would have to continue waiting for them.

Just as she was about to give up for the morning and just go about her day, she heard the Elf on watch shout that there was a boat coming. Celebrían whipped around and squinted to see the ship that was coming. Something felt different about this one. She knew not how, but she felt as though, in this ship, someone was squinting back at her.

With this in mind (and the fact that it would be a while before the ship actually docked), she turned and dashed toward her dwelling. There she changed into something just a little more formal; a blue (Elrond's favorite color) gown that her sons had given her. She recalled a time when Arwen was small and tried to wear it; oh, how cute she looked with the dress pooling around her little feet! How she missed them all! She checked her appearance just once more in the mirror before taking off back toward the shore.

As she watched the ship continue its way toward her, she began pondering what she would say and do. She went through several things in her mind, but none seemed right, so she decided that she would forget about planning something and would just wing it.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Elrond was indeed squinting toward the shore, for only moments ago Galadriel had approached him and said with a knowing smile, "Look at the white shores of Valinor. I believe someone awaits your arrival."

Immediately, he obeyed and swept to the bow of the ship and gazed toward their destination. He did see the silhouette of a figure there. He thought he knew who it was; he just hoped he was right.

After a few hours of watching the ship come closer, Celebrían remembered that in order to meet those arriving, she would have to go to the harbor. Instantly, she turned and walked along the shore southward in order to meet the ship. She desperately wanted to run, to get there as fast as possible, but she knew that if she walked, she would arrive just as the ship would sail in.

As she walked, she could feel her heart rate increase as adrenaline began to pump through her veins. It took almost all her will power to not burst forth like an arrow and hurtle down the shoreline.

Finally, after what felt like a millennia, she arrived, and her timing was perfect. She walked on the dock and watched anxiously as the passengers on the ship began to get off. She was rather surprised to see two hobbits get off, since she had never seen any before in Valinor. One was extremely old, and the other was relatively young. She didn't pay them too much attention since they were not who she was looking for. Next she saw a wizard, clad in white, who gave her a polite smile and had a peculiar twinkle in his eye. Following him, were her parents. Galadriel and Celeborn saw her and practically floated over and embraced their daughter for the first time in what felt like many ages.

They finally released her and stepped aside to see the last passenger. Celebrían's face lit up and her eyes were suddenly filled with hot tears when she laid eyes on him. It was Elrond; her beloved Elrond!

Instantaneously, she flew to him. His arms were stretched wide to receive her. She propelled herself into his arms, and wrapped her own around his waist. He rested his cheek atop her head as she cried into his chest.

"Elrond…" she whispered against him as he kissed her brow.

She looked up at him, and before she could say anymore, he kissed her. As they kissed, she coiled her arms around his neck as he ran one hand through her hair, and the other was placed gently on her waist. Many unsaid things went into this kiss. All the longing they had felt these years they were apart; all the jubilation they now felt at being reunited; all the devotion that was still between them, despite the distance.

When they broke apart, their foreheads were still only inches from each other's. He took her face in his hands and gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"I can hardly believe you are really here," she breathed, her voice shaky from the lump in her throat. "You are here, holding me, kissing me…oh, Elrond, at last!" She rested her head upon his chest once again, and his kissed her on the head.

"Yes, I am here, my love," he murmured back. "I am here at last, my Celebrían, my darling wife."


End file.
